A single implementation resource may be used to implement or host one or more computing resources. For example, a single host may implement multiple virtual machines. A rack-mount may hold multiple hosts, multiple storage devices, and/or multiple other devices. A power source may provide power to multiple racks. As such, resources such as CPU, disk, network bandwidth, cache and the like may be shared among multiple instances of computing resources. Such sharing of resources may lead to interference and/or competition for resources among the instances. For example, an instance may exhibit abusive behavior towards shared resources (e.g., taking up disproportionate amount of CPU time) leading to performance degradation of other instances. Such behavior can be intentional, unintentional or both. As another example, an instance may be subject to a security attacks (e.g., denial of service (DoS) or other types of attacks) that adversely impact other instances of same host.